


Betrayal

by MemoyC



Category: Justice League Beyond (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克想要从白超手里救出灰蝙蝠，他做了心理准备，但遇到的困难还是难以想象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> 3p，OOC，非常不好的黑暗脑洞。这里的白超基于最近beyond漫画里那个丧病的版本，迪克同样采用的是近期beyond里的lord方警卫长官设定。虽然这么说，但其实大部分都是作者的脑洞。

PART I

+++

他深吸了一口气，然后超人的声音、用氪星语说道：“开门。”  
面前的门禁系统显然处理了比平时长些的时间，然后它的面板闪烁成红色——  
“该死！”迪克不得不赶快用上那张带有覆盖病毒的门禁卡，这能让他过关一次，但他还有好几道门要过，更别提如果系统识别出威胁他就会更快暴露。

  
门开了，为他露出一条狭长的银白色通道，尽头是另一道门。  
迪克有点懊恼的拿下贴在喉咙上的变声器。他亲眼见蝙蝠侠用过这个，但显然他还不能掌握得很好。  
布鲁斯总是能做得好。  
他握紧了拳头。

  
他绝不相信布鲁斯已经死了——何况领主将他杀害后就带走了尸体。当时的迪克别无选择，知道自己必须做出姿态。他不想让蝙蝠侠的心血就那样在领主手下毁于一旦，随着他的‘死亡’消亡，这绝不是布鲁斯想看到的。所以他对他儿时的英雄、对他们现在的敌人——领主超人低下头颅，加入了正义领主，几经周折总算是将蝙蝠洞最后的核心保存了下来。  
迪克暗中调查了整整一年。报告文件上的蝙蝠侠尸体已经被火化，韦恩大宅收到了他的骨灰。他反反复复的研究那些录像，记录，文件，完美无缺，每一项线索最后都指向了同一项沉默的事实。直至有一天他注意到了另外一件事。  
卡尔-艾尔，超人，每隔一些日子便会在这里多呆上一点时间。他的频率难以界定，行踪更加难以掌握。但直觉告诉迪克格雷森那不是偶然也不是什么普通的私人空间，超人在隐藏一个秘密，他是如此小心，以至于悄无声息地用氪星科技改造了他在瞭望塔的私人休息室，毫不引人注意——他该死的花了好长时间研究布鲁斯被囚困在北极孤独堡垒的可能性，迪克愤恨地想。

  
第二道门也开了。他走进另一个通道，右手边的墙壁呈外凸的圆柱型，泛着特殊的白色光泽，光滑甚至毫无接缝。除此之外，这通道什么也没有——再没有门了。  
迪克绷紧身体，事实上他这一路顺利得有点超乎想象，通常这都是一个危险信号。他谨慎地靠近注视着那圆弧型的墙壁，近看它有点琉璃般的质感，似曾相识——然后就在这一秒，视野突然犹如魔镜一般在他眼前的墙壁上全盘展开——

  
这就是他一年来一直在找的地方，堡垒水晶做成的圆形房间，白色摆设，而蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯韦恩确实没有死，他正赤身裸体的被超人压在床上随着后者激烈挺动的腰身而摇摆晃动。迪克看到布鲁斯死死攥住床单的手，看到他纠结痉挛的肌肉起伏，他因为身后的重击而张开的、被超人的手指塞入的嘴。

  
但他什么都听不到，连一根手指也动不了。  
他站立的这条封闭的通道如此安静，空气仍尚充满紧张与谨慎、机械与电子的气味，全无本来响亮激烈的性爱声响，只有影像，躯体，摆动，迪克看着超人微微后撤又重重地撞进去，布鲁斯面露痛苦的猛扬起了头叫喊，然后卡尔-艾尔俯下了身去贴住他身下的人，开合的嘴唇触碰后者因为性爱而泛红的耳廓。

  
“虽然你不问，但我知道你很关心。”超人说，犹如打开的开关一般，那声音合着他们交叠的喘息、呻吟、肉体黏腻的碰撞节奏，忽然一起清晰的回响充斥了整个通道。“我告诉过你迪克已经成了领主的警卫队长，他干得很出色。”他看着布鲁斯因为他的名字睁开了眼睛，湿润而疲惫，以及让迪克感到心脏抽痛的熟悉神色。超人放轻了声音，他热烫地贴着他耳语，下身的抽插也放长放缓，而这一切都巨细无遗的灌入了迪克的感知。“你想他对吗，布鲁斯……”  
迪克突然明白了。但超人已经向他转过头来，他直起身轻易摁住挣扎起来的布鲁斯，直直看进迪克的眼睛。  
他说：“他就在外面。”

然后他面前的水晶墙壁分开了。

  
迪克并非没有设想过超人已经察觉他的计划的情况，尽管他已经尽可能小心，但这样一个拥有超能力的掌权者就像真正的神一样足以全能审视他所想看到的一切。  
他设想过各种各样的情况，没有一种是这样。  
“进来。”超人对他说。  
迪克近乎下意识的去看床上的另一个人，布鲁斯被超人一只手摁住脖子压在床上，也正看向他。他显然也没有想到会在这里——在这种情况下见到迪克，那双蓝眼睛甚至有一瞬间的慌乱，但很快被复杂地淹没。在迪克来得及读出更多意思以前，昔日的蝙蝠侠将视线移开了。  
“你是来找他的不是吗，”这时超人继续道，“进来。”

  
他只犹豫了两秒，走了进去。布鲁斯已经停止了挣扎。  
“……放开他。”  
他听见自己这么说，嗓音嘶哑而充满让他自己都惊讶的危险怒气。迪克脚踩在这囚牢柔软的、以氪星材质制成的特殊地面上，感到一种不真实的眩晕，他的头脑与情感都像腾空般的在逃脱他的控制，膨胀的愤怒从他每根血管里缓慢、可怕的沸腾。“放开他！”他又说了一遍，咬紧了牙齿。  
超人平静的看着他，像在看一个无理取闹、行为幼稚的小孩：“成熟点，迪克。”  
这让迪克毫不理智冲了过去，反正理智在一个神面前有什么作用呢，他的计划已经失败了，虽然布鲁斯还活着，布鲁斯——他怒吼着挥出拳头，然后眨眼间就被巨大的力量扭摁在床上，动弹不得。  
没有人说话，空气中只有他自己粗重的喘息，迪克挣动了一下，然后意识到另一个人尚未平复的呼吸声。布鲁斯折起的腿就在他的额头前，而他呼吸之间，现在全部，是性的味道。  
他清楚自己只有这一次机会。  
前夜翼猛的将自由的右手伸向腰带上那个暗钮，摁下，一枚半指大小的氪石弹射出来，瞬间绿色的辐射光映亮了他们。

 

TBC


End file.
